


Overturned

by breakfastforbeginners



Category: The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 08:23:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3721924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breakfastforbeginners/pseuds/breakfastforbeginners
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Alicia kisses Johnny, she makes a call.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this before ‘the debate’ aired. takes place immediately after 'hail mary’. that blue pinstripe suit did things for me, thank you finn.

_**Overturned** _

**1/2**

 

He’s the first person she calls.

“Ready to rumble?” Finn’s instantly joking and her lips are still tingling when Alicia smiles automatically in response. Her heart feels full and wide and she slides into the car still grinning.

“Cary’s case was dismissed. There was a Brady violation.”

She hears the slow release of breath on the other end of the line.

“Congratulations. Alicia, really, that’s fantastic news.”

“Finn…” Alicia hesitates. She turns her indicator on, the street is clear and she makes the turn. “You want to meet up?”

The same hesitation echoes through the call.

“Sure.” His answer is simple and she smiles at his offhand tone. The keener he is, the quicker Finn is to sound casual and her fingers tap on the wheel as she exists the feeder. “The diner downtown?”

Alicia takes a breath. “No, a bar.”

 

 

 

He’s wearing the same blue pinstripe suit he spent a good two hours arguing against her in this afternoon. Something flips somewhere lower than her stomach and she’s glad she left her coat and blazer in the car. Her face feels too warm as she brushes past the group of lawyers milling between tall tables.

Alicia takes the empty seat beside him and his face lights up.

“To the victor go the spoils,” Finn pushes a shot of tequila towards Alicia and she grins because this time there’s salt and lime all set up waiting for her. He’s trying not to smile around his glass as she methodically finishes her shot, tongue darting out at the sting of lime. She can taste the remains of salt and something a little different she thinks must be Johnny. That makes her flush deeply for a second and she tries not to notice the way Finn’s arm pauses, half way down to dropping his empty glass on the bar.

“Thanks for helping out today,” she says.

“Oh, anything for the next State’s Attorney,” Finn motions for another scotch and she fiddles with her empty shot glass.

“Am I ready?”

Finn leans back in his seat a bit, turning towards her again. She likes the way his eyes focus on her when she needs him to be serious. “Do you feel ready?”

It doesn’t take her long to find her answer.

“Yes.”

“Then you’ll be fine.” Finn’s hand is dismissive but she knows it his way of cheering her on. He came through today, and that matters. She feels like maybe everything is finally working itself out, and she’s coming out on the other side of it stronger.

“I kissed my campaign manager today.”

He nearly chokes on the single malt.

“What?” His laughter – short and surprised - is strained as he settles his glass between two hands and clears his throat of the burn.

She probably shouldn’t have told him but there’s a kind of momentum to everything today that feels beyond her. “Mr. Elfman. Or, Johnny I guess. John.” Alicia’s eyebrows rise in mild surprise as she realises she’s probably used his first name two times in their acquaintance. Her fingers tap the glass and the bartender notes her from his end and nods.

“Was that before or after your husband showed up?”

Finn looks like he’s trying to concentrate on something on the liquor shelf filled with bottles facing them. Alicia’s eyes flick to the same spot distractedly but she’s frowning because he’s not - although his tone says otherwise plainly.

“Um,” Alicia shakes herself. Another shot is left before her and the bartender makes himself scarce. “After Diane called. It was… it was –“ Electric? Thrilling? Stupid? “A mistake. Relief. I guess I got carried away. I don’t think I’ve ever been so relieved in my life. Not even when-“ _Peter was released_ , goes unspoken but Finn’s eyes are on her again and she knows he’s heard it in the silence.

He turns towards her once again, slowly this time and leans in. His hand wavers over her knee but she can feel the heat of his palm even in the space. “Alicia…”

It’s coming, the thing they’ve spent so long trying to push away, forget, pretend it doesn’t exist. She can feel her stomach in her throat and the burn of lime and fumes and the wrong man’s lips on hers as she stares at Finn’s mouth.

This is why she brought them here isn’t it?

Her nerve seriously wavers.

“Finn, we can’t do this.”

This time he does frown. “Okay,” he says slowly, like he’s waiting for some explanation that will miraculously absolve her of intentions and implicit promises and all the things that lead them here.

“Not here,” She downs the tequila and takes that hand and tries not to let the same smile that graces Finn’s narrow face creep across hers as she leads them out of the bar and onto the street. They jump in a waiting cab and she gives the address without hesitation.

She’s still holding his hand. Finn’s smiling to himself, his long fingers running a slow pattern across her palm. She has a televised debate tomorrow, her partner’s plea was overturned and she kissed her campaign manager an hour and a half ago. It makes her dizzy just thinking about it all and Alicia squeezes Finn’s hand tight. The bottom of her world could drop out at any minute.

The taxi pulls up to her apartment and Finn looks up at the ominous façade. “Think we can argue ‘witness prep’ again?”

He looks back at her and she smiles gently but feels every butterfly in her stomach. Their hands separate as she pays the driver and Alicia follows him out. Finn’s smile is small but honest as he places a friendly hand on the small of her back and walks them in. The elevator pings and they step inside, Finn with his hands in his pockets, Alicia gluing hers to her elbows.

She can feel him darting looks and she fails to keep herself from doing the same.

“Lovely weather we’re having,” he says and she bursts into laughter as the doors open onto her floor and he steps to the side, holding the automated metal back like a gentleman.

Finn follows her quietly across the foyer, hands still in his pockets. The jingle of her keys in the corridor is the only sound she can hear over the beat of her heart.

Alicia unlocks the door and steps inside, focusing on breathing deep. She’s thought about this for a long time, but it’s not as if she doesn’t know and trust Finn with almost every other part of her life. This is just another step.

The sound of the door snicking shut behind her makes Alicia finally turn around and face him. He’s leaning back against the white-painted wood and she doesn’t recognise the look in his eye. It’s dark and burning, Finn’s eyes are a blue closer to the sky before dawn than day and it does something serious to the state of her insides. Alicia finds herself stepping forward and pressing against him before she knows what she’s doing.

Her body is flush against his. It’s a second, a second when she runs through every possible outcome of the situation, including her crash and burn at the debate tomorrow, the public humiliation of being unfaithful to a husband she doesn’t love anymore and the look John is going to give her when she carries on like nothing happened.

“We don’t have to do this if you don’t want to.” Finn is warm, and his gaze shares that same knowing she saw on her own face in the rear-view mirror as she pulled up to the bar earlier. Sometimes she thinks he reads her too well.

No, it’s time.

Another second and then he kisses her. Finn leans down and captures her lips and it’s sweet but fierce and every moment she thought ‘ _maybe_ ’ becomes ‘ _yes, now_ ’ and she pushes him against her shut front door, embracing this new sensation. Finn’s hands are quickly out of his pockets and onto the shape of her hips as she wraps her arms around his neck and flicks a tongue between them that is swiftly met. She feels like she’s eighteen and making out in her parents’ basement.

They kiss and kiss and it’s dizzying and freeing and she feels that same sensation in her heart – full and wide – and she drags Finn towards her bedroom by his collar, slipping one heel off at a time. He attempts to keep his lips on hers and not trip over her shoes, loosening his tie and shrugging out of his jacket. He laughs when she struggles with the buttons on his shirt and he finds the zipper on the back of her blouse is caught.

Finally they make it to the bedroom Finn has the presence of mind to ask ‘Where’s Grace?” as Alicia busies herself with finishing the buttons on his shirt.

“Uh,” God, she has to think for a moment. “Choir practice.”

“Oh is that what the kids are calling it these days?” She thumps him on the arm and he pretends to flinch, laughing. “Sounds a lot like ‘witness prep’ to me.”

Alicia’s eyes narrow into a scowl but she’s pulling her blouse over her head and the effect is lost because Finn is laughing too much. His hands are on her hips again and she grips his tie and pulls him down for a long, slightly wet kiss. She feels kind of sloppy – has it been that long? He tastes like scotch and blueberry Danish and she recognises exactly which bakery he visited after he left debate prep.  They made a point of short meetings and public spaces weeks ago and Alicia is now familiar with every bakery within a five-mile radius of the firm. She can’t help the smile on her face. Her hands find his belt.

Finn’s head dips to kiss her neck and Alicia’s eyes shut at the heady scent of his cologne – something she remembers from dark corners in bars, in the brief exchange of an embrace in his new office, in the close quarters of a shared taxi. His lips are soft and searching and she slips the button of his trousers free just as he undoes hers.

There’s a second when they’re standing there, clothing pooled at their feet and she studies him. The prominent collarbone peaking through his vest, the pale blue-and-white striped cotton shorts, his socks and shoes still on, the muscle of his shoulders, his long, long legs. And god, she wants him. Wants this.

“Oops!” Finn suddenly exclaims. Alicia muffles a snort behind her hand as he holds one of her shoulders and goes about untying his shoes, caught up in his loose trouser legs. The stretch and ripple of his balance runs straight through her as he untangles himself from the mess. “God, I’m sexy right now.”

Alicia laughs the kind of belly-laugh only Finn draws from her. He’s grinning, finally free and her hands rise to pull his face back to hers for a deep kiss that soon replaces all amusement. Finn’s big hands spread against the smooth skin of her back Alicia finds herself being dragged closer to him in the heat. Finn steps forward and she falls backwards onto the bed with him shortly following.

His shorts are a simple matter of hooking her thumbs under the elastic waistband. Finn’s lips busy themselves tracing the shortest line ever to the swell of her breasts and Alicia lifts when the heat of his mouth caresses the tan lacy material of her bra. Her response is immediate, like a switch.

“Finn,” she gasps when he simply tugs the cup down and envelops one raised nipple with his mouth. His other hand goes the strap and Alicia’s fingers grasp at his short, dark hair. Finn makes short work of her bra and it disappears over his shoulder with the rest of their clothes.

He kisses her breastbone, her ribs, her belly button which makes her giggle and then pulls off her underwear with steady hands, smiling when she lifts her hips to help.

“I-“ Finn starts, but thinks better of it and leans over Alicia to kiss her again. His lips grow insistent when her hands move to his neck. Alicia wraps her legs around his waist and pulls him down to her, hips rolling against the intimate press of him against her thigh.

She feels the ragged draw of his breath against her ear when his hand runs down to cup her below. Alicia’s head rolls back against the silky run of her duvet cover. Her head is spinning. Finn’s fingers are gentle as they explore, still pressing resolute kisses against her neck. She wonders if he’s afraid to meet her gaze. Her cheeks feel like they’re on fire.

Alicia’s hands are on the hard-cut line of his hips as they hover over her, slightly off to her left. His skin is taught and soft all at once, especially when she slips her right hand over to the swell of his ass. Finn’s fingers delve a little deeper and his quick lips swallow Alicia’s gasp.

It doesn’t take long after that. Her hands are roaming and encouraging him closer and closer as he replaces his fingers with one last testing thumb and she’s gasping into his mouth as Finn enters her.  _At last_ , she thinks before all coherent thoughts on the situation are consumed by the intensity of his eyes when he rises up on his palms to stare at her. He pushes and Alicia’s legs tighten about him, constricting, in and out, inside and outside.

“God,” she breathes as Finn thrusts slowly, his blue eyes that same intense colour as he watches her.

_He’s too far away_ , she thinks and pulls him down for another kiss, the slightest change in angle making her whole spine shiver with pleasure once more. Her hips pulse in response and one hand that holds him over her releases its grip on the bedspread to cup her hip and pull her even closer.

“Alicia,” her name comes out in that deep, husky voice she hears when he’s being incredibly clever, or monotonous about statistics or when she’s in his office and they’re alone by accident. They’re alone now, she smiles at him. He presses a brief kiss to her jaw and then they roll.

On top, she pulls her hair behind her ears and relishes in the control. Finn’s eyes fall shut each time she rises and falls and she thinks this must be what a praying man looks like. His lips move wordlessly, his hands firm against her waist, gripping her tight when she shifts just slightly to right or left.

Her hands find his chest and she stares at the small shape of them against the breadth of his lean muscle. Finn holds her to him, shuddering when her hair tickles the skin of his chest and shoulders. Their hips are moving in urgent waves now, the sensitive flesh of her breasts aching as they brush against his chest. She feels herself unimaginably tight, like a coiled spring compressed in his hands. Finn whispers, “I can’t – Alicia!” and then he pulls out and she kisses his neck because he forgets himself completely and she did that.

Finn’s fingers waste no time though and a second later, thumbs included she’s falling over that precipice of ‘ _I can’t_ ’ and she never wants it to stop, because she can. God, she can.

 

 

 

“You could have just asked me.” His chin nudges against her temple and Alicia’s half-curled hand twitches over his chest.

She’s in that floating space, half on the edge of sleep and half too far in the high of after-sex and it makes her think of Will and smoking outside the library in college. Alicia swallows and removes her hand to cradle it under her cheek.

“You weren’t there,” She says simply. She’d kissed Johnny Elfman because he was in the car park and she was ecstatic and joy wasn’t something she was used to feeling. Finn doesn’t frown – doesn’t make any expression really – and she waits silently for some other demand. It’s what Peter would do. It’s what Will would do implicitly.

“You’re right,” Finn says instead, his fingers tracing the curve of her waist. “I shouldn’t have left when the governor arrived. I just can’t-“

“I know.” And boy, does she know. The tension on everyone’s face when Peter enters the same room as her has not gone unnoticed. Finn’s feet shuffle under the blankets, coaxing her legs to link with his.

“Will you come tomorrow?”

“Do you want me there?”

She watches the way his chest raises with each breath, closes her eyes as his fingers dip into the small of her back and she presses her hips closer.

“Yes.”

Finn’s palm flattens against her skin. “Okay then,” He catches her in a lazy kiss and Alicia thinks she could get used to falling asleep like this. Sometimes. Maybe she really is coming out on the other side of this year.


	2. Chapter 2

**2/2**

 

 

“MOM I’M HOME,” Somewhere on the edge of her consciousness Alicia hears a door slam and her heart immediately jumps into her throat. She’s suddenly awake and her heart is thumping and she can’t remember why this is bad until she lifts her head from what she quickly realises is someone else’s chest. 

“Finn.” She murmurs and twists to see his peaceful face still sleeping. 

“Mom?” 

Oh god they fell asleep. She let them fall asleep! Alicia touches Finn chest and he stirs, the arm she didn’t notice wrapped around her moving to her shoulders. It would be sweet is she wasn’t panicked. 

“Finn,” She whispers. God if Grace catches him… 

“Finn!” 

“Hm?” He opens one bleary eye. 

“Hold on!” Alicia has the presence of mind to call out to Grace. Finn just looks up at her confused. “I’ll be out in a minute. Dinner’s in the microwave.” God is she glad she left the rice in the microwave before she left for rehearsal this morning. 

“Okay,” Grace sounds like she’s just on the other side of the door and Alicia automatically clamps a hand over Finn’s mouth before he can make any noise. Alicia hears footsteps across the hardboard floors and sits up, pulling her hand away from a bemused Finn. 

Finn raises one eyebrow. Alicia prefers to fiddle with her fingers in her lap rather than answer the unspoken question. God, how had she let them fall asleep? Finn suddenly breaks to a grin and shakes his head. 

“Don’t worry,” he whispers, leaning across to kiss her on the jaw. “I’ll sneak out.” 

“No, Finn.” She puts her hands on his shoulders to stop him from twisting away to hop out of bed.

“It’s okay. It wasn’t the right time.” He looks resolved but Alicia’s grip is firm. 

“No – I’m just… I’m sorry Finn, I just can’t tell Grace yet. She doesn’t know-” God Grace doesn’t know anything about him. She’d been suspicious of Will when Peter had come home and there wasn’t anything even going on. Well, at the time. Not really. 

Alicia rolls her eyes at herself. Finn’s hand finds her hip and his fingers are warm and strong as he runs them across her back soothingly. “It’s-“ 

“Mom?” Grace interrupts, presumably from the kitchen. Her voice is kind of muffled. 

Alicia takes a breath. 

“What?” 

“Are these… Is this your shirt?” 

Oh no. Alicia feels all the blood rush from her head and her stomach. She’s moving out of the bed in a flash, grabbing the dressing gown she’d left out this morning off the back of a chair. 

 “Wait… Mom, whose tie is this?” 

Finn follows suit, picking up his jocks and trousers he (thankfully) left on the floor by the bed. Finn’s dressed in the blink of an eye, buckling his belt before she scoots him on the other side of the door, closing it behind her. 

She’s smoothing out imaginary creases as she moves to find Grace standing in the hall between the kitchen and living room. Finn’s tie is in her hands and Grace makes little effort to hide the fact she’s trying to see past her mother, past the closed door hiding her mystery guess. 

“Did dad come over?” 

“What? Dad?” Alicia sweeps past her daughter, collecting the tie and leaving it on the bench top before she swiftly pulls out bowls and hits ‘3’ on the microwave. For good measure she switches on the kettle. 

“Yeah, whose ties is that?” The sound of Grace pulling out a stool to sit and finish her interrogation behind her makes Alicia sigh. How on earth is she going to explain this one? 

“Were you sleeping?” 

“Huh?” Alicia looks over her shoulder to see her daughter giving her the once-over. She reaches a hand up into her hair and it’s a mess of tangled, old heat-iron waves. “Um, no. I just had a lie-down.” 

“Are you feeling alright?” 

“Yeah, I’m fine,” She smiles reassuringly and opens the cutlery drawer. “Can you go set the table?” 

“Why? Can’t we just eat here?” They haven’t used the dining room for about a week really. It feels empty when it’s just the two of them and Alicia doesn’t even need a full hand to count how many nights she’s even been home with Grace for a meal this month alone. 

“Sure.” Alicia pulls out two sets of forks and spoons and nods towards the bathroom. “Why don’t you go wash up.” 

“Okay.” Grace slides off the stool, looking suspicious. “But don’t think I’ve forgotten about the tie.” 

The second the bathroom door closes, Alicia opens her bedroom door. She passes Finn his tie and shirt with flushed cheeks and he pulls the shirt on rapidly. “All clear?” He’s almost whispering and Alicia has to shake herself from staring stupidly at the way his muscles flex under each stretch and each button starts to hide them from view. She looks up to find him smiling down at her, pulling his collar upright. 

She nods and he moves past her, making a straight path to the front door. She picks up her shoes and jacket, whatever mess they made is now in her hands. 

“I’m sorry,” She whispers when he’s on the other side of that door, shirt on, tie in hand. Alicia darts a quick look behind her to see if Grace is out yet. 

“Don’t worry about it,” His voice is low and Finn’s eyes are following the flow of her silk robe. It’s not long but it’s not short either and Alicia feels herself reaching up to kiss him before he even blinks. He still tastes like scotch. 

 “I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

“Bye,” He shuts the door just as Grace walks out of the bathroom, her arms crossed. 

“So?” 

“Grace, sweetie-“ The microwave pings and Alicia thinks, saved by the bell, and heads into the kitchen. 

 

 

 

If she has to hear ‘blah, blah, blah’ from Josh one more time she’s going to throw his laptop in his face. 

Eli’s switching between reading messages on his phone (‘What?! It’s important!’) and telling her what Prady will say after every response she gives her husband’s Chief of Staff. 

“Eli, no!” Alicia gestures for the eighth time this morning for him to stop and it goes, once again, unheeded. Elfman is hailing over the mic-operator and a woman is still straightening her hair (will she have any hair left to straighten by the end of this day is a question that keep playing through her mind every time the iron hits her temple). 

“Come, on, it’s one, easy mention. Alicia, you don’t even have to try to work it in. It’ll come up naturally." 

"I told you, no.” She’s glaring him down when a hand brushes against hers, almost taking it but not touching all at once. 

“Finn,” Suddenly she’s all smiles, although she bites her lip when she looks at the skin that meets the collar of his crisp white shirt and sees it a darker red than appropriate. I did that, Alicia thinks and her smile widens until Finn catches it. 

“Everything okay here?” He’s asking her but Eli answers first. 

“Of course it is. Go take a seat, Alicia can’t have any distractions right now.” His hand is on Finn’s arm as he sweeps towards the audience bleachers. Alicia’s smile is smaller this time and she knows the moment Finn has read her current situation completely. 

“Can I see you for a moment?” He asks as Eli tugs him in the opposite direction. Johnny finishes up his third mic test with the assistant and turns back to the three of them expressionless. Eli’s phone buzzes and Alicia seizes the opportunity. 

“Of course,” Alicia is quick to answer, taking Finn’s free sleeve and finishing her glare to Eli. 

“Don’t worry, it’s important. It’ll help the campaign,” Finn throws over his shoulder, his grin suggesting anything but, especially when he catches Elfman’s confused gaze. 

“Yeah, real helpful.” Eli’s grip tightens, his knuckles white around his phone. 

 

 

 

He’s biting his bottom lip as he kicks the door shut behind him. It’s dark under the single pull-light in the closet but she can see his pupils dilate as her hands find his jacket. 

“We have to be quick.” 

“Yeah, don’t want Elfman to come looking,” His eyebrow is raised and he’s walking the line between joking and hinting and Alicia pulls back to frown. 

“There hasn’t been time.” 

“So I hear.” 

“I haven’t seen him.” 

“Uh huh.” 

“Grace doesn’t know,” Alicia mumbles, her arms resting on his shoulders as Finn presses kisses across her jaw. “I told her John stayed back to help with prep and spilt something… or something.” She feels lightheaded and she can’t remember if she already told Finn this in the text she sent this morning. 

“Witness prep?” 

His voice is low again and it’s doing things to her and she just wants to forget this conversation and get down to the brass and tack. What she needs is Finn, right now. Right here. 

“Let’s not talk about it. Want to help me win?” Alicia slips her fingers around his belt and Finn immediately backs her against the wooden shelves. Bottles of cleaner shudder slightly and she keeps her eyes locked on his. He slides a hand up one thigh, fingertips skipping over the texture of her tights until Finn reaches his goal. 

“Anything to help the next State’s Attorney.” 

 

 

 

Finn spins her about and she automatically grips the wooden shelving for leverage. He hitches up the back of her skirt and pulls himself free only to feel the warm caress of Alicia’s ass as she backs into him. Their purpose is the same and he enters her like he’s been doing this for years. He’s certainly dreamed of this for a year. 

He hears her breathing, heavy and shallow all at once. She exhales with each thrust, he watches her knuckles turn raw white each time he’s enveloped entirely. She smells like some kind of expensive perfume but the scent of sex is filling the cramped space around them. Finn keeps a hand wrapped firmly around her waist. 

“God,” She grunts, her head falling back to rest on his shoulder as he leans over her, pushing them towards the half-filled bottles of bleach and multi-purpose cleaning sprays. 

“Finn!” Alicia’s voice has made it to that octave she only hits when she’s incredibly pleased or infuriated and he feels something inside him clench red-hot. 

“Alicia,” he groans into her ear and she suddenly tips forward, and it’s all muscle and memory and the sight of her hair slipping over her jacket, contracting, contracting, like waves of bass hitting him. 

He’s a goner. Finn’s forehead falls to the centre of her back and he pulls out and it’s an experiment in hearing loss for several seconds until he remembers where they are and how little time there is. 

Alicia still leans heavily against the shelves when he tucks himself away, wiping a hand against the shelf. There’s no way the tops of her tights are going to be saved, he realises, adjusting the elastic stay-ups as she balances carefully back into her shoes. 

When she spins back to face him she’s still half in his arms and he grins at her. Alicia’s cheeks are flushed a healthy pink under tv-ready make-up and her lips look ripe and swollen. 

“So…” Finn straightens, tucking a stray strand of her thick, dark hair behind her ear. “Wow.” 

Alicia’s quiet smile turns into a short giggle and he’s well aware of what a dork he is. Her hands reach up to straighten his jacket and tie, but she tugs him down for a quick kiss. 

“Thanks for pitching in,” She smiles slyly; one final hand smoothing any remaining creases in her skirt. Finn just chuckles and brushes the short hair at the nape of his neck, stepping back with one hand directed at the door. 

“Lead on, oh Captain, my Captain.” 

Alicia shakes her head but she’s smiling and her hands are steady. 

 

 

 

Johnny Elfman is glaring at her when Finn walks her back to her people. She feels the slickness between her thighs and it makes her want to wiggle and Alicia wonders if she can risk a few extra minutes to step into the bathroom and clean up properly. 

“Here she is, gentlemen,” Finn’s hands are sweeping again and she sneaks a small smile towards him. 

“Thank you, so much,” Eli’s voice is dripping with sarcasm and Finn just grins. 

“What happened to ‘Finn, you can’t leave.’?” Finn imitates Eli’s words from earlier yesterday and the shorter man frowns. 

“Eli, he can stay,” Alicia directs firmly, before returning to Marissa who’s telling her something about speeches on an empty stomach. Finn watches her smile blandly as yet another person comes over to give her advice and he wonders how she doesn’t just overload. She stands there listening politely, nodding when needed and they shuffle her towards the curtain. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll stay out of the way,” Finn backs away towards the bleachers, hands raised. Eli’s frowning but his phone buzzes and he steamrolls past two camera technicians to catch up with Alicia. 

She’s got plenty of people looking out for her, Finn thinks, shoving his hands in his trouser pockets. He hasn’t seen Peter but he knows that doesn’t mean anything. He’s learnt that man chooses his timing carefully. When it doesn’t shake Alicia up it seems to upset her balance just as much when it’s for her benefit. 

 He takes a seat on the bleachers and there are only another four or five people there so far – family or close friends of either candidate he supposes. Are the press allowed in the audience? He knows some of Alicia’s people, but they’re mostly behind the scenes or her family so maybe the old woman wearing a pale blue suit down the front is one of Prady’s… 

“Thirty minutes,” Someone announces over a speaker and people start streaming through the side door into the studio. Finn doesn’t recognise any of them. They take their seats and it kind of feels like he’s back in high school and they’re waiting for the student council President candidates to come out and make their speeches. Only this time he’s sleeping with President, Finn grins to himself, trying to tone it down when the forty year-old woman beside him begins to whisper to her friend. 

Pretty soon he spots Grace taking a seat in the front row. He wonders if he should wave or something but she doesn’t look around, just stares at her phone in hand. 

Someone starts rolling the opening music and he realises it must be starting pretty soon. Chris Matthews is walking round the panel table shaking hands and Finn wonders how Alicia’s doing back there. There’s a constant hum of voices behind and in front of the curtains surrounding the stage and he sees one of her campaign lackeys – the short one – darting back and forth waving a cellphone. 

Finn’s own phone buzzes and he pulls it out of his trouser pocket. It’s a notification. The jury for the Cole Willis case has come in. 

“Oh no,” he mumbles and the woman next to him briefly glances at him. She pulls out a notepad, her own cell in hand and starts making a list of questions. 

The music turns off and Matthews takes a seat. Grace turns off her phone and sits up straight. The music starts rolling again, louder, and a hush settles over the audience. Cameras down the front turn to face Matthews and the lights change colour. 

It begins.


End file.
